Long Night
by Psycho Maddy
Summary: A touch, a kiss, the warmth of her body. That was all he needed to get through those nights. It wasn't much but at the same time, it was everything. At least to them. Established Jibbs.


A/N: This came to me while I watched Uruguay vs. Korea Republic. I think my muse likes football and maybe I'll have to wait another 4 years to write again! Anyways, I'm only posting this because MatteaAM and MarciaRebafan are waiting for my T and M stories, so this is my way of buying more time :D

* * *

It was past 0530 by the time he opened the door. Outside, the sun was starting to come up but Gibbs would never have guessed judging by the darkness inside the room. He could've turned on the lights but his eyes got used to the dark fast and besides that, he was familiar enough with everything in her room by now. No need to wake her up after one hell of a week.

He shrugged off his jacket and took off his shirt. Every muscle in his body seemed to protest and his eyes burnt. His alert gaze kept watch over her sleeping form. Thus, he knew the exact moment she woke up. He undressed to his boxers and approached the bed as she stirred. He noticed the difference in her body and soon enough she was pushing her hair away from her face. Her eyes blinked open at last, their gazes met, and for a moment he simply stood there perfectly still with his body bent over while his hand reached for the sheets. Just the sight of her gave him some comfort and it felt surprisingly good.

The spell was suddenly broken when she grabbed his hand and tugged at it, forcing him down. He didn't protest. It wasn't like he needed to be convinced at this point. After all, he was more than exhausted. Jenny watched him, her eyes heavy with sleep, blinking to keep herself awake. He slipped under the sheets and she took a moment to look at his face before finally moving closer to him.

Gibbs moved his arm away, making room for her, and Jenny snuggled closer. He welcomed the warmth of her body next to his and the way it warmed him up inside. His arm wrapped around her waist to bring her even closer until she was pressed tightly against him. Jenny sighed softly, her legs tangling with his, one of her arms resting across his bare chest. Her skin was warm and smooth as her arm moved gently and tickled the hair on his chest and it never felt so good to be with her. She titled her head and their eyes locked for a splitting second. He could only smile at the slight frown that appeared on her face, to which she responded by dropping her head unceremoniously on his shoulder.

Jenny buried her face in the crook of his neck and he felt her hot breath on his skin followed by the feel of her full lips as she placed a soft kiss on the side of his neck. Gibbs let her scent, the faint smell of her perfume, wash over him. He tilted his head and buried his nose in her hair, breathing her in. He willed his body to finally calm down and sleep for the first time in two days but something still held him back.

So he concentrated on her breathing instead as it slowly but surely slowed down, feeling her chest move against his with every breath she took. Her eyelids fluttered but her eyes remained shut and he had been so lost in thought that he almost missed how they brushed against his chest. Sighing, Gibbs moved the hand on her waist up to her hair, pushing it to the side to caress the back of her neck. With a sigh of her own, Jenny opened her eyes.

Silently, she raised her head from his neck to the side of his face. The tip of her nose touched his cheek and her lips grazed his skin as she aligned her mouth with his ear.

"Sleep" she whispered.

The hand that had been on his chest trailed up and cupped his cheek. Slowly, she angled his head to the side and brought his face closer to hers. Jenny took her time to enjoy the moment, her thumb caressed his jaw, enjoying how his stubble grazed her fingers. Green met blue and her gaze pulled him closer. There was something about her eyes that always pulled him closer. She stared into his eyes and he held her gaze as the already quiet night got even quieter.

Their noses brushed together affectionately and Jenny tilted her head so her parted lips could capture his in a gentle but firm kiss. It was a short kiss but their lips still lingered together, simply touching each other, not willing to let go just yet. She pulled back to look into his eyes and he gave her a smile, the first smile she'd seen on his lips in a week. That was enough to make her smile too.

At last Gibbs felt all the tension there was left in his body slipping away. His arm tightened around her waist and her hand found its way to his hair, massaging his scalp, as Jenny placed a kiss oh his jaw. With the soothing motion of her fingers, he finally closed his eyes. When her hand stilled and her breathing evened out, he took hold of her hand and pulled it down from his hair. Sleep called to him but he fought against it until his hand found hers. He brought it to his lips and kissed it softly before entwining their fingers. He was struck with the realization that this was exactly what he had wanted for all those years they'd spent apart, to be able to share these long nights with her.

After that, he was asleep in no time.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
